What's Love?
by Lost Inside Myself
Summary: What exactly is love? It IS an emotion felt usually between only two people and it's a very strong emotion. But...what exactly is love? Can you explain love? Can L explain love to Good? We'll see.


**33 "What's Love?"33**

It was another typical day on the Kira case, it seemed. L was sitting in his usual spot, typing things on the computer. Good sat obediently at his side, the young brunette watching as faces went by. Names appeared as she saw the faces as well as life spans. She was looking for the life span she couldn't see. Not seeing the life span would prove that person to be Kira, a mass murderer. Kira held a Death Note which was the same weapon she held. The Death Note was a notebook that could kill if you wrote a full person's name in it while picturing his or her's face. Good had shinigami eyes that wouldn't show her another Death Note user's life span. To all whose face she could see, Good would see their name and life span; As long as they didn't have a Death Note. Or if they were dead. So far, Good could see all their names and life spans.  
"N-no one o-n there i-is Kira..." Good murmured quietly, shyly.  
L turned his head and gazed at her momentarily, then nodded and changed the list. New faces appeared, as did new names and life spans for Good. A frown spread across her innocent features as she looked. Still no one so far was Kira. This bothered her, because she felt she wasn't helping much. Good wanted to be useful and help. Her eyes, which were colored light scarlet, shifted to L. What was he thinking?  
"U-um...L-san..."  
Just as she went to ask her question, a feeling of dread thudded through her heart. She remembered that she was not alone, and her eyes danced to the quiet figure that sat on the other side of L. Raito was highly suspected of being Kira, so L had chained them together. Now that she had spoken up, both L and Raito were looking at her. Good felt like shrinking.  
"Yes, Good-san?"  
"U-um...n-nevermind..." Good stuttered out after a few moments of silence. She quickly looked back at the screen, then gasped. "Kira!"  
The two quickly turned their attention to the screen as Good pointed.  
"R-right there...t-hat man!"  
"Higuichi from Yotsuba..." Raito murmured thoughtfully. He blinked. "Makes sense, since the killings have been boosting their company."  
"Yes..." L responded absently, lost in thought. He lifted his cup of coffee and held it like he held everything else, with two fingers. L held it still for a moment, and then took a sip of the over-sugared drink. His dark eyes shifted to Good, who was beaming. "Now that we know who Kira is, we can begin to work on a plan to catch him."  
"S-should I...i-inform the o-thers?" Good asked, "w-hen they r-return from t-heir tasks?"  
"Yes, you may inform them, Good-san," L responded. The clocks in his mind were ticking. They had to lure Kira out so they could catch him.  
"A-alright," Good smiled joyfully as she knew she had another job to do. She wondered what he was thinking. Some plan to capture Kira, most likely. L was great, he was a genius! Good admired him a lot. Though another feeling seemed to be hidden inside her, one she didn't understand.  
"I have an idea," Raito spoke up.  
"As do I, Yagami-kun," L replied. "What are you thinking?"  
"We should use the media to lure him out," Raito replied.  
"Ah, that's exactly what I was thinking," L responded, he typed something on the computer. "We could use Sakura TV, they'd love the attention."  
"Also, pretend we're about to reveal Kira," Raito nodded, "that we know who he is."  
"Yes, that bluff could work, Yagami-kun," L mused. "But, who will we send on such a dangerous mission?"  
"Matsuda?"  
"M-me..."  
All eyes turned on Good as she watched the two with a small frown.  
"D-don't put Matsuda-kun i-n s-such danger. P-please...let m-me go. Kira c-can't touch me...since I have n-no real name."  
"Good-san, are you sure?" L asked, was that a small flash of concern in his eyes? "You don't have to...Matsuda..."  
"H-as a name," Good cut him off quietly. "K-kira could k-kill him. But...b-ut not m-me."  
"...Alright..." L nodded, "then you shall be the one to go, Good-san."  
Good gave a small bow, "d-omo...a-arigato."  
"Seems like Misa is here to see me," Raito looked at the screen.  
"You may go see her alone, Yagami-kun," L's eyes shifted towards him. He opened up the handcuffs that bound him and Raito together.  
"You sure?" Raito asked, arching a brow at him.  
"Hai, I can keep an eye on you from here," L's eyes went to the camera screens.  
"Alright..." Raito walked out the door and Good watched from the screen as he went down the hallway.

L went back to typing and Good sat down beside him. She watched for a little bit. Then a soft sigh escaped her lips and her mouth opened.  
"L-san..."  
"Yes, Good-san?" He looked over at her and blinked.  
"L-san...w-what's...what's l-ove?" Good asked shyly and stared at the floor.  
"Love?"  
"H-ai...l-ove..."  
"What makes you ask such a question, Good-san?" L asked as his expression looked thoughtful and questioning. What had brought this up out of the shy girl? He never expected such a question to escape her lips. Though, Good probably had never felt love in her life. She was something called 'unattached'. So, since she was curious, L guessed that was what brought it up. Good had the curiosity of a 6-year-old if not someone younger.  
"W-well...I hear a-bout it a-alot. B-ut, I never u-understood w-hat it was..." Good responded quietly. "I-I figured y-ou knew a-about it. A-at least...w-hat it m-means?"  
"Well, love is kind of hard to explain, Good-san. It's a very strong emotion that's between two people. Well, it can be between more then two. You can love all your family...and say you 'love' your friends. It's just very hard to explain, Good-san."  
"T-ell me a-bout t-he one between t-wo people."  
"The love between two people, usually a male and female, is a strong bond. It's where you'll more then likely do anything for that person. Married couples are a good example; they marry because they feel so strongly for each other. They marry because they love each other."  
"O-oh," Good murmured, still not sure if she truly understood. "Alright..."  
"Like I said, it's very hard to explain that, Good-san. Looking in the dictionary may help you," L watched her expression. She looked puzzled, and he knew she was having a hard time understanding the word.  
"Hai," Good merely replied before going into a thoughtful silence. It didn't last for long as she looked back at him. "L-san...?"  
"Yes?"  
"H-have you...e-ver...been i-in love?"  
L was taken aback by her question, startled. Good was surely full of unexpected questions today. He looked away thoughtfully, choosing his words carefully.  
"Within my past, no. I haven't been in love."  
"W-hat a-about presently?" Good asked and tilted her head.  
"Possibly."  
"Who...?"

"L-san..." L looked back at her as she leaned a tad closer. Her eyes were full of curiosity as she gazed into his dark coal eyes. "D-do...do you l-ove me?"  
There was a silence in the room as the question lingered in the air. The air seemed still and tense. Their faces were close, a tad too close for comfort. Good's heart was beating a million miles a minute, it seemed. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard his heartbeat too. Their lips were so close to brushing each other and feeling her warm breath caused L to shiver. He was unsure if he should be doing this, hesitant. The question she had asked melted away from his mind. Only one thought was centered in his mind as he watched her light scarlet orbs. It shocked him, the thought he had. Why such thoughts? So close to her face, her lips. Then the door opened...

Instantly L pulled far away from Good, looking at his computer screen. Raito stepped in and looked at the two. He arched his brow, something didn't feel right. Good was also now staring at the screen, a small blush across her face.  
"Welcome back, Yagami-kun," L said, thought a bit to quiet and wary. A feeling of disappointment was in the pit of his stomach. He kept himself from looking over at Good to avoid suspicion from Raito, who caught the tone in his voice.  
"Misa kept me there forever, sorry," Raito's voice was slow and slightly cautious. He wasn't sure what L's tone was for. Had he done something wrong?  
"That's alright, Yagami-kun, maybe you should go out and do something with her tonight?" L suggested, watching the boy.  
"Are you sure?" Raito asked, arching a brow. Why freedom suddenly? Did he finally prove he wasn't Kira? Well, they had found the real Kira.  
"Hai," L merely responded.  
"Alright..." Raito replied.  
Good watched the two as she realized, L would be alone with her tonight. She wondered what the night was to bring...

"I-it's quiet..." Good murmured as she looked out the window into the darkness. Her elbows rested on the window seal while her hands held her head in them, letting her head rest.  
"Raito is out with Misa and everyone else is working or resting," L spoke up. He had been quiet towards her all day, only talking when he needed her for something.  
"I l-ooked up t-hat w-ord in the in the d-ictionary..." Good turned towards him, hands and arms falling to her sides. "Love...a-a strong a-ffection f-or another r-rising out o-f kinship o-or personal t-ies. Love...a s-sexual desire: a-ffection a-nd tenderness f-elt by l-overs. A-ffection, admiration, w-warm a-ttachment, devotion, o-r a b-eloved person."  
"You've really done your homework, Good-san. To memorize all the meanings of love the dictionary holds. Impressive," L commented, watching the innocent female. "Do you understand it now, though?"  
"N-not really," Good responded silently, moving towards him. She bent down to eye-level, since he was sitting. "I-I don't t-hink I'd u-nderstand it...u-nless I f-elt it."  
"Maybe one day you will..." L replied.  
"M-aybe I already h-ave...L-san...y-ou never a-answered my q-uestion," Good said.  
"Which one?" L asked, but knew which one she meant. For some reason, he wanted her to repeat the question.  
"Do you love me?" Good asked, the words laced with curiosity and a tint of nervousness. Her heart began to race again and felt like it was skipping beats ever so often. He stood up quietly and looked down at her, being 4 inches taller then her. Good gazed up at him, eyes full of wonder. He bent down his head they were eye-level again. He leaned closer, deciding to experiment. There was a feeling deep down inside him, was it love?  
L's lips suddenly grazed upon hers, brushing against them softly. Good's heart seemed to stop for a moment when he did, overwhelmed by a strong feeling. He also felt some strong feeling, and he tried to figure it out. L had never felt it before, was it really that? Love? He decided to further explore this feeling. This time when his lips met her soft ones, they stayed there. He kissed her softly and without demand. What really shocked him was her immediate response. She pressed back with the same gentleness he had given. It caused his hands to move on their own and to rest on her shoulders. He realized he wanted her closer to him, much closer. But he controlled the urge and his hands remained on her shoulders. L pulled away from her slightly to breath. His forehead rested against hers and their noses slightly brushed against each other.  
"Do I love you? Possibly, but tell me, what is love?"  
"Love..." Good whispered, "i-s a word y-ou make y-your own d-efinition for."  
A small smile graced her face and this time she made the move. Good wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself towards him. This time the kiss was slightly less gentle an a slight demand rose. It was not deepened just yet, as neither had grown that daring yet. But L's hands did grow daring enough to begin to slide down from her shoulders. They slid down and wrapped around her waist, but he didn't hold tightly. L knew Good's past and he knew that he had to be slow and soft. One wrong move could startle the young woman. L decided to stay gentle; Good acted on her own. At least, her body did. Good moved even closer till her body pressed up against his, making L shiver.

He tightened his hold on her waist, but continued to keep control. One wrong move, he reminded himself. The need for air came and his lungs complained. Though he didn't want to move away from her soft lips, L didn't want to suffocate either. Good was also in need of air, so she pulled away. Her light scarlet orbs gazed into his dark ones. Both held irregular breathing as they watched each other. L leaned forward, whispering in her ear.  
"Well then, I guess the answer is yes. I do love you, Good-san. 100"  
With a smirk, L lifted Good off her feet and into his arms in a bridal style. He watched as her face turned a deep crimson. He moved towards the couch as she curled up to him. He sat down on the couch, and then laid down, pulling Good on top of him. This was to help her fears not spurt forward. If he had done it the other way, Good's memories might have caused problems. He didn't need that, oh no. She didn't need that either, of course. Good looked like she was enjoying herself, which she was. She was a tad tense, but that was expected. Her eyes showed she was willing. So one of his hands moved up to her neck, gently pulling her head down so he could capture her lips again yet again. Now there was no shyness in the kiss. Neither no longer hid what they felt. The kiss was deep, passionate, and wanting. L asked for her to let him in and her mouth opened, inviting. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth then wrapped around her own. While their tongues danced together his other hand pressed down on her waist, pressing her against him. Good felt shivers of delight racing through her. Never had she felt this feeling of...wanting. But boy did she want him now.

-LEMON...WHICH I WILL NOT WRITE OUT AND SKIP! I do have it written out in meh notebook, though. XD-

Good rested her forehead against his chest. The blanket was pulled over them and she curled closer to him.  
"I l-ove y-you, L-san," Good whispered.  
"I love you too, Good-san," L replied and smiled, closing his eyes. He kissed the top of her head before they both drifted to sleep.

-5 Weeks Later-

No one had ever found out. What happened five weeks ago was between Good and L. But it had become easier for the task force to see the two were close. Matsuda was the first one to realize from the quiet concern L had shown when Good had done her mission nearly a week ago. Then the others had eventually caught on. Of course, no one said anything about it. It was none of their business.  
Everyone was working now and Good stood in the back, watching. A frown was on her face as her mind danced with thoughts. Her eyes shifted over to Watari then away, then to Watari again. Should she? Yes, he could help her out.  
"U-um...Watari," Good turned to face him.  
"Yes, Good-san?" Watari looked up at her.  
"M-may I speak w-ith y-ou alone?" Good asked shyly.  
"Of course," Watari responded and stood up. He waited till she led him to another room. Then took a seat as they entered the kitchen. "What is it, Good-san?"  
"W-ell I..." Good took a seat," I kinda...need a-advice."  
"On what?"  
"Well I'm...I mean...I-I..." Good blushed a bit, "I'm pregnant."  
There was a silence before Watari spoke again. It was a thoughtful yet shocked silence.  
"Who does it belong to...?"  
Good's eyes shifted towards the open door. They were speaking quietly, so nobody had heard. Her eyes laid on L and Watari followed her gaze.  
"Please d-on't t-tell him...I w-will..." Good murmured.  
"Of course, Good-san."  
"...W-hat should I-I do, Watari-sama? I-I don't k-now how t-to raise a child."  
"Are you keeping the baby?"  
"Of c-course I am! I c-ould never n-ot keep it..."  
"Then you should get some books and read on pregnancy and motherhood. Also, tell Ryuuzaki as soon as possible."  
"I s-hall...t-thanks for l-listening, Watari."  
"You're welcome, Good-san."

-Nov. 5, 04 (Like...a few days later.)-

"N-no!" Good whimpered as tears came to her eyes. "D-don't die!  
L stared up as he felt his life fading away. Kira had gotten him...and Watari as well. He gazed at Good, watching her pain-filled expression. She was holding him, having caught him when he had fallen. Raito was there also, and L had seen his evil grin. He had been right all along, Raito was Kira. But he was confident Raito wouldn't get away with it. His thoughts went back to Good and the pained expression she held. Memories of the two filtered his mind. He wanted to brush her cheek, to comfort her. But L could no longer speak nor move. He remembered it all, every time they were together, every time they were apart, and just everything. All up to the very last time he had spoken her name.

_"I understand..." Watari nodded and began to turn back to the camera as L turned to leave.  
"Oh, and Watari?" L turned about 3/4 of the way back.  
"Yes, Ryuuzaki...?_

His eyes began to slowly close, everything blurring and going black. Death's cold grip was taking him, Good's cries and pleas were fading. But as his eyes close, the words he had spoken back then were clear.  
_"If I am to die and you live, please, take care of Good."_

Fin

**Afterwards:** On Oct. 10, Good gave birth to a 2 month late daughter. The daughter wasn't named due to Kira still being on the loose. But Good did give her daughter a nickname. Her daughter's nickname is Hisaye.


End file.
